


Cryptids

by Trinz



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cryptid!Robbie, Cryptid!Sportacus, M/M, fae!Robbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Robbie Rotten is a Fae Cryptid hiding out in a small town named Lazytown. It was the perfect place to hide, the few humans that lived there were none the wiser to his illusion, and none of them bothered him for his reclusive tendencies. Well, it was perfect, until an Elven Cryptid showed up one day, full of spirit and energy, and ruined his perfect, stress-free life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie in his true Fae form can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9275279

Robbie was just trying to take a nap(as per usual) when something came out of nowhere and jumped onto his chest. A strangled sound came out of his mouth and his eyes shot open to see- oh no. An elf. Now, it wouldn’t have been entirely bad, considering Robbie himself was a Fae cryptid, but elves were so… excitable. They always wanted to be out and playing, so unlike Robbie, who was a respectable cryptid that generally stayed in the dark.

“Get off me, you big loaf.” Robbie grunted as pushed the elf off his stomach.

He rolled off of his stomach, onto the ground, and didn’t seem too bothered by it. His tail wagged at Robbie and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. And, strangely enough, the elf was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. That sort of explains how he was able to get this far into town. For now, though, it might be imperative to get him out of sight, humans didn’t react well to the sight of cryptids.

Robbie looked at the elf and sighed before muttering an illusion charm over the elf. Now, he looked like a big, furry dog. Robbie whistled as he got up and the elf hopped up on all fours.

“Alright, you need a name….”

“Sportacus!” The elf exclaimed happily.

Right, he already had a name, that made things much easier for Robbie, he was terrible at naming things.

“Follow, Sportacus.”

The elf immediately followed.

So, Sportacus seemed to have some sort of intelligence, enough to understand human speech, with a strong enough illusion, he might even pass as human.

They quickly made it to his underground lair, but he had a bit of trouble convincing Sportacus to actually go down the chute. Once he did, however, the elf seemed to have so much fun that he wanted to do it again, but couldn’t quite figure out how to get back up. Good, he didn’t want the elf to be running about in town more than he already had.

“Name?” The elf asked suddenly.  
Robbie turned to see him sitting on his chair. “Robbie.”

“Raw-bee.”

“Robbie.”

“Raw-bee.” Sportacus nodded.

“Good enough.”

“Robbie play?”

“Robbie sleep, since you disturbed my nap.”

“Robbie play!”

“No.”

Sportacus, apparently displeased by that answer jumped off the chair and bumped Robbie’s leg with his nose.

“Tag!”

“No.” Robbie repeated as he collapsed onto his chair.

“Tag!” Sportacus insisted.

“Sleep.”

That continued for several minutes before Robbie finally fell into a restless sleep.

 

Robbie was woken up by the feeling of something poking his face.

“Hungry.” Poke.

“Hungry.” Poke.

“Robbie?” Poke.

“Awake!” Sportacus jumped up in glea, and thankfully, also off of Robbie’s chest.

“Unfortunately.”

“Play!”

“Eat.” He grumbled as he got up from the chair.

As soon as he opened his refrigerator he realized that he’d have a problem. Elven diets were exactly the opposite of his Fae ones. Where he could live on processed sugar alone, and elves couldn’t eat anything with processed sugar. He’d need to go out shopping so Sportacus didn’t starve.

Sportacus seemed to be getting the same idea as he whimpered. “Food?”

“Food,” Robbie muttered, mostly talking to himself. “You’ll need a collar.”

Robbie quickly used his magic to create a blue collar with a tag that had ‘Sportacus’ engraved into it. He bent down and put it around his next, thankfully the elf didn’t complain too much. After he was done Robbie attached an infinitely expanding leash to Sportacus, so the elf could have free range.

Robbie led Sportacus up the chute and they beelined it to the store. He was slightly concerned with having the elf with him, but he successfully dodged any questions. It was perhaps the fastest he’d shopped in a long time, generally Robbie made sure he had the cake mix he liked the most, but for the elf he just grabbed the best looking fruit(as elves were sensitive to anything that wasn’t perfect). He also grabbed some dog food and dog stuff in order to not look too suspicious.

And they almost, almost, made it back home. Sportacus had challenged him to a race, so they ended up jogging through town when the kids spotted them.

“Robbie Rotten!” They gasped. “With a dog?”

Sportacus swiveled his head to see them immediately, and his tail started wagging at a million times a second. He barked at them happily, and Robbie was suddenly glad that he’d put the voice modulator on the elf so he’d sound like a dog.

“Doggy!” Yelled Ziggy happily.

Sportacus barked happily and the kids ran over to pet him. Robbie watched them rub their greasy little hands all over the elf’s fur. It was disgusting, he’d need to try and force the cryptic into a tub.

“What’s his name?” Pinky asked suddenly.

“Sportacus.”

“Sportacus?”

“Yeah.” Robbie said. “Something wrong, Pinky?”

“No, nothing, Robbie.”

“He’s so soft!” Trixie mumbled into Sportacus’ fur.

“And he’s mine!”

“Stingy!” Stephanie is gasped. “You can’t steal someone’s dog!”

“Pinky is right.” Robbie chastised. “Stealing can get you in big trouble.”

“Oh, that was kind of wise.” Pinky said.

He sneered in response. “Nevermind, let’s go, Sportacus.”

He whistled for the elf to follow, and surprisingly the elf did as he wished, albeit with his ears a little down.

 

As soon as they got home Robbie dropped Sportacus’ illusion, took his collar off. The elf seemed to be great for that, if the fact that he was frantically trying to fix his fur was an indication.

Robbie stuffed the fruits and vegetables in the fridge, but he left a watermelon out on the table. He’d have to teach the cryptic some manners, and how to walk upright, and grammar.

What he did for his kind, though soon, another cryptic will be able to be integrated into society.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are treated like my own children, and I much appreciate them!


End file.
